Sincronía Perfecta
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Porque, ella sólo puede tener una Sincronía Perfecta con él y con nadie más. Pero, ¿qué es ese sentimiento que le aprieta el corazón al verla tocar con otro? Sea lo que sea no era algo muy agradable para él, Len Tsukimori.


**¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Tachikawa y esta es mi primera vez en el fandom de Kirino no Corda o mejor conocido como: La Corda d' Oro.**

**No pude resistirme a escribir esta idea cuando se me cruzó por la mente. Es que Len Tsukimori es un personaje tan inexperto, tan niño en los aspectos de la vida. Que seguro y aunque Kahoko se le parara en frente con un letrero de confesión el apenas lo notaría.**

**Este fic es ambientado luego del final del manga. Luego de que Len le dijera a Kahoko que tiene su permiso para perturbar su corazón. Tan lindo el insensible del violinista XD**

**Bueno, no los molesto más y espero que les guste este fic y me lo agradezcan con un lindo RR.**

**Disfruten.**

**Sincronía Perfecta.**

Era increíble como una ciudad tan grande podía verse tan pequeña desde el cielo. Cómo, a medida que se acercaba a su destino todo iba aumentando de tamaño paulatinamente hasta tomar forma de rascacielos, edificios, casas y coches.

Las personas seguían viéndose insignificantes a la altura mínima.

Fuera de eso todo lucía tal y como lo dejó. Nada cambiaba y eso estaba bien, después de todo él creía en las cosas que nunca cambiaban.

"Estamos arribando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. Nipon Airlines agradece su preferencia."

La voz de la azafata lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y luego de un par de minutos sintió como el avión en el que iba aterrizaba sin dificultad en la pista designada. Tomó su violín del asiento contiguo y en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba esperando su equipaje, el cual, no tardó mucho en salir.

El aeropuerto estaba igual de concurrido como siempre. No quería ni imaginar como estaría si hubiese llegado al siguiente día tal y como se tenía previsto. No quería lidiar con la prensa luego de tan cansado viaje por lo que adelantó su vuelo en absoluta discreción.

En su escuela en Nueva York aún deben estarlo esperando para su despedida, a esas horas en Japón su madre debería estar con su padre haciendo los últimos ajustes a la agenda de su gira. La misma que modificaron para poder ir a recibirlo mañana.

Peor él quería estar tranquilo, después de todo apenas y volvía luego de un año estudiando en el exterior. No estaba de ánimos para ser cernido a preguntas eternas de periodistas cotillas.

Por lo que no avisó a nadie su inteligente estrategia de adelantar su vuelo.

-¡Tsukimori-kun!

Bueno, casi a nadie.

Alzó la mirada sin aparente expresión. A lo lejos observó como una alegre pelirroja ondeaba su mano fervientemente en señal de saludo.

Sólo alguien que estuviera demasiado cerca de él hubiera notado la minúscula sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al verla. Faceta que desapareció cuando vio que la chica no estaba sola sino acompañada nada más y nada menos que por Tsuchiura Ryoutaro y él no tenía porque ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Se acercó a paso regular, no corría pero tampoco caminaba como siempre. ¿Eso era estar ansioso?

-Hino, Tsuchiura.-Saludó a sus antiguos compañeros de clases educadamente.

-Tsukimori.-Saludó el joven de cabellos verdes ahora más alto y fornido de lo que recordaba-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Sin mayores contratiempos.-Fue su monótona respuesta al pianista.

-Tsukimori-kun.-Saludó nuevamente la joven con una radiante sonrisa llamando la atención del recién llegado-¡Bienvenido!

Hino Kahoko despilfarraba alegría por donde fuese. Lo recibió con tanta felicidad sincera acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa. Inconscientemente se hizo para atrás no sabía como contestar esa acción.

-Gracias.-Dijo apartando la mirada viendo como Tsuchiura ahogaba una risa. Lo miró mal y eso pareció darla más pie a sus burlas.

-No has cambiado nada Tsukimori.-Sentenció el pianista.

Kahoko miraba de hito a hito. Primero al ceñudo Tsukimori y después al divertido Tsuchiura. ¿Qué se traían ese par?

-Vamos a comer algo.-Propuso entusiasta, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tomó a ambos del brazo.-Como hoy es el regreso de Tsukimori-kun, Ryou-kun y yo invitamos.

Ante tal sentencia ninguno de los dos pudo negarse y siguieron a la joven hacía un bonito y rustico café. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto el frío invernal los caló a todos tres los cuales acomodaron sus abrigos y bufandas.

De reojo, Kahoko observó como la bufanda que llevaba Tsukimori era la misma que ella le había regalado un día antes de su ida. Involuntariamente recordó también como la abrazó cuando estuvo en el país y le dio su permiso para disturbar su corazón.

Había sido tan cálido aquella vez. Tan diferente a ese momento. Habrá hecho mal al traer a Tsuchiura. Se habrá molestado por ello Tsukimori-kun.

Habría sido diferente si hubieran estado solos los dos.

-Hino.

Escuchó como la llamaba Tsukimori y la miraba con su usual máscara inexpresiva.

-Kaho.

La llamó Tsuchiura. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Qué tonterías se había puesto a pensar. Después de todo ellos no eran nada, ¿cierto?

-Voy.-Anunció la muchacha siendo discretamente vigilada por el joven de cabellos turquesas.

Llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron bebidas calientes. Kahoko y Ryoutaro empezaron a comentarle al recién llegado los últimos por menores del instituto. Ambos ya estaban en su último año y una muestra de ello eran los corbatines verdes que colgaban de sus cuellos. Hablaron de los conciertos que han dado, de cómo les va tanto a sus superiores en la universidad como a los pequeños que se encuentran en segundo año. Los cuatro vuelven a estar en el concurso anual.

Len les habló superficialmente de su vida allá y así mismo de sus progresos y de lo novato que se sentía al tocar junto a grandes eminencias en el violín.

-Vaya Tsukimori-kun.-Susurró Kahoko alucinada luego de escuchar al joven.-Me encantaría escucharte tocar.

-Eso debería decir yo.-Dijo calmado mientras tomaba su café.-Quisiera saber que tanto has progresado con tus prácticas.

-Si, las prácticas…-Rió nerviosa, de seguro ni con todo su progreso le llegará a los talones al muchacho. Practicas-¡Prácticas!-Exclamó a la par que se ponía de pie abruptamente-¡No le avisé a Asami-sempai que no iría hoy a las prácticas!

Recibió el mensaje de Tsukimori-kun cuando estaba en el descanso y salió corriendo a esperarlo en el aeropuerto por lo que se olvidó completamente de avisarle a su profesor que no llegaría.

-Pero ahorita mismo le escribo para disculparme, a lo mejor y aún no llega.-Comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tecleaba en su móvil.

-Si te vas ahora, ¿aún alcanzarías a llegar?

La pregunta de Tsukimori detuvo su escritura y le hizo regresar a verle. Él lucía tan impasible como siempre.

-¿Llegarías?-Repitió su pregunta un tanto cansado, no le gustaba repetir las cosas.

-Si.-Contestó queda, luego miró su reloj de pulsera.-Si me voy ahora aún puedo llegar.

¿Por qué?, Quería preguntarle al joven de ojos dorados.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?-Preguntó mirándola fijamente.-Ve a tus clases.

Kahoko se quedó de piedra por un momento y tragó duro. Luego pudo entender el motivo de las palabras de Tsukimori. De seguro y se sintió ofendido por el hecho de que ella quería postergar sus prácticas por un asunto banal.

Lo que él no entendía era que ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo de lado por pasar con él el primer día de su arribo al país.

Pero para Tsukimori seguramente algo como eso no tenía importancia por no decir que sería una blasfemia en contra de sus principios, con lo serio que es el violín para él. Seguro y se sintió ofendido por su actuar.

-Tienes razón.-Por algún extraño motivo sintió ganas de llorar.-Entonces, nos vemos luego, Tsukimori-kun, Ryou-kun.

Y luego de una improvisada y mal disimulada sonrisa se retiró dejando a los dos hombres solos tomando su café.

Len sintió como la mirada de Tsuchiura no se apartaba de su rostro teniendo una extraña expresión, una mezcla de incertidumbre e incredulidad.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó finalmente, harto de la insistente mirada del pianista.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?-Preguntó Ryoutaro incrédulo.

-Libre a Hino de su compromiso de estar conmigo para que fuera a practicar.-Fue la simple respuesta.

-¿No crees que si fue a Hino a la única a la que le avisaste de tu repentino regreso es porque querías estar con ella?-Cuestionó el joven.-Y que si ella dejó todos sus compromisos de lado por venir a recibirte es porque ella quería estar contigo.

Tenía un punto, porqué sólo le dijo a ella de su arribo aquel día.

-Tiene ensayo y no lo pospuso con antelación.-Tonta excusa.

-Si se lo hubieras dicho antes lo habría hecho.-Aseguró el joven de cabellos verdosos.

De nuevo silencio. Len no podía pelearle nada a Ryoutaro puesto que por más que quisiera él apenas empezaba a entender el mundo más allá de la música y en ese mundo, el pianista le lleva ventaja.

-Porque yo…

Fue el susurro de Ryoutaro regresando a ver al violinista. ¿Por qué él tiene que hacerle ver ese tipo de cosas a su rival cuando si Kahoko se desencantara de él sería lo mejor?

Por eso mismo, porque quiere en verdad a Kahoko y quiere que sea feliz.

-No te da un poquito de curiosidad saber quien es su profesor.-Inquirió Tsuchiura.-Ni un poquito.

Len pensó un momento antes de contestarle.

-Admito que me intriga saber que tan bueno es.-Reconoció muy a su pesar.-Si es lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñarle a Hino porque si no lo es sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pues, no soy violinista como para poder juzgar. Pero, sensei lo recomendó y Kaho me ha dicho que su música es alucinante.-Estudió muy bien la reacción del joven de cabello azul ante su oración y pudo notar como la servilleta en su mano izquierda era discretamente apretada a pesar de que su rostro era una máscara de neutralidad absoluta. Parece que va por buen camino-¿Nada más?

-¿Qué más podría interesarme?-Preguntó como si fuera una soberana tontería.

-No sé, cómo es, física y personalmente.-Tsuchiura lo meditó por unos momentos.-Cómo trata a Kaho.

Acababa de escuchar que Kahoko pensaba que la música de su profesor era "alucinante", sólo quería comprobarlo. Lo demás…

-Reconozco que me ha dado curiosidad de escuchar su música.-Dijo alzando su taza de té.-En cuanto a lo demás, ¿Por qué tendría que tendría que interesarme todo eso?

-Si fuera un tipo con el cual mi novia pasa la mayor parte del tiempo desde que yo no estoy aquí quisiera saber hasta el último detalle y luego iría a presentarme ante él.

Colocó la taza en su plato con brusquedad, haciendo sonar ambas piezas de porcelana y abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué acababa de decir Tsuchiura?, ¿novia?

-Ella no es mi novia.

-¿Eh?-Ryoutaro casi escupe su café.-Estas de broma.-Dudó, pero la negación de Tsukimori lo dejó sin palabras.-Yo creí que luego de que volviste hace meses las cosas entre vosotros se habían arreglado.

-No había nada que arreglar.-Informó el muchacho.

-Suficiente, sígueme.-Anunció el impulsivo Ryoutaro dejando el dinero de la cuenta más la propina en la mesa. A Len no le quedó opción más que seguirlo.

En menos tiempo de lo previsto se encontraban en la escuela, para ser precisos en los patios que daban a las ventanas de las salas de práctica.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Exigió saber Len.

-Mira.-Contestó Ryoutaro señalando la ventana tintada.

Tras ella se podía apreciar a una hermosa pelirroja con su violín al hombro tocando armoniosamente. En su rostro se reflejaba la concentración absoluta y un deje de tristeza y la pieza que tocaba transmitía esa tristeza. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada ambarina recorrió la parte visible del resto del salón más no pudo dar con el dichoso profesor.

-Si nos quedamos aquí la desconcentraremos.-Anunció un poco frustrado por el hecho.

-Los vidrios están tintados y puestos al revés, de esta manera nosotros podemos verla sin desconcentrarla pero ella no ve nada.-Explicó Ryoutaro.-Espera un poco más.

Y así lo hizo mirando atentamente a la muchacha que tocaba con dulzura y elegancia.

No faltó mucho para que la interpretación terminara y la joven le sonriera a un punto a su izquierda; al mismo tiempo un alto y apuesto caballero de cabellos oscuros se levantaba y con cuidado tomaba la muñeca de la pelirroja y la movía mientras hacía lo mismo con su cintura.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Su muñeca y su cintura estaban colocadas en perfecta posición!, ¡Él personalmente le enseñó aquello!

Luego de ayudar a "acomodar" a la muchacha. El hombre retrocedió dos pasos y se colocó en posición para empezar a tocar. Como quisiera escuchar que tan bueno era el tipo ese.

-No sabía que tú también fruncías el ceño.-Anunció Tsuchiura como quien no quiere la cosa-¿Molesto Tsukimori?

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el joven cerrando los ojos para poder recuperar su imperturbable semblante.-No encuentro motivos para estarlo.

-¿A si?-Tsuchiura sonrió, su cometido estaba a punto de lograrse.-Según sé, por Kaho, lo único de lo que te quisiste asegurar y le hiciste prometer es que no dejará de tocar el violín, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el pianista como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué debería de contestarte?

-Porque soy el único que te puede decir como te estás sintiendo, experimento fallido de humano y cyborg.-Contestó indiferente.-Ahora si no quieres saberlo, mejor nos vamos.

Tsuchiura podía convertirse fácilmente en alguien molesto.

-Porque si ella continúa tocando, no importa cómo ni que tan lejos estemos. Siempre habrá la posibilidad de encontrarnos.-Contestó entre dientes, tratando de ocultar lo más que pudo su vergüenza. Eso era algo entre Hino y él.

-Ya veo.-Contestó calmado.-Entonces, mientras se encuentren algún día y toquen un dueto, ¿todo estará bien?

Len alzó la vista mirando al pianista con intriga. ¿Qué quería decir con ello? Por supuesto que estaba bien. Si podía volver a tocar junto a ella todo estaba bien.

Ryoutaro sintió la confusión en el mirar de Tsukimori y maldijo por lo bajo. Se ganaría el cielo con lo que iba a hacer.

-Mira hacia ella.-Pidió, lo que el violinista obedeció sin replicar-¿En verdad está bien sólo tocar con ella de vez en cuando?, ¿encontrarse cada tanto tiempo y tocar una canción? Luego dar media vuelta y decir "Hasta la próxima"

Ese era el plan inicial, ¿había algo de malo en ello?

-Entonces asumo que estará bien que ella tenga novios, que otros hombres la toquen así como la estaba tocando el sempai, tú sólo podrás verla marcharse del brazo de otro. Luego se casarán, vendrán los hijos, hijos que ella cuidará y poco a poco el tiempo para la música se volverá una hora diaria en lo que el niño duerme y el marido vuelve del trabajo. Adiós a los encuentros furtivos en escenarios improvisados y si alguna vez en un futuro, vuelve a ocurrir. Cuando el concierto termine de una mano la llevará un hombre y la otra la tomará un niño o una niña pequeña.-Explicó a la vez que observaba como Kahoko sonreía avergonzaba a su sempai que parecía haberla regañado.

Y hasta ese entonces Len escuchó a Tsuchiura. Luego de eso su imagen se concentró en la muchacha tras el vidrio oscuro que se ruborizaba por los regaños de su instructor. Las palabras de Tsuchiura seguían revoloteando en su cabeza. La idea de ella siendo abrazada por otro hombre que no sería él. Otro hombre sentiría su calidez, así como él lo hizo ese día frente a su casa. Otro tomará su mano y acomodará su cintura para que pueda tocar. Será mujer en brazos de otro, formará una familia y él será un recuerdo lejano. Tal cual como dijo Tsuchiura si por un azar del destino ellos vuelven a encontrarse ella se irá de la mano de otro.

-En serio, ¿eso está bien Tsukimori?, ¿Encontrarse de nuevo basta?

Ella había querido darle a entender a su profesor que él era más importante y él estúpidamente la envió a la boca del lobo.

-De ser así, entonces no hay problema en que el Asami-sempai o incluso yo cortejemos a Kaho. Total algún día ustedes se volverán a encon…

No pudo terminar su frase porque en un momento estaba siendo levantado del cuello de su uniforme por un molesto Len. Sonrió con satisfacción, había logrado su cometido.

-Tus manos de cristal violinista.-Le recordó burlesco.

-Aléjate de ella.

Fue un rugido, molesto, cargado de coraje.

Esperó una reacción igual por parte del pianista pero él se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos e inmediatamente se aplacó.

-Bien Tsukimori, está bien sentir celos. Es parte de ser humano.-Le reconoció.-También el coraje y el miedo de perder algo importante e irremplazable.

¿Celos?

Eso lo aplacó y soltó al joven. Por un momento se sintió aturdido, no sabía porqué había reaccionado como lo hizo. Nunca se había dejado dominar por sus instintos y ahora…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Creo que ya he hecho mucho por ti, eso deberías de saberlo. ¿No crees?

Len lo miró enojado, claro cómo iba a ayudarlo si Tsuchiura también estaba tras Kahoko.

-No me mires así.-Pidió el muchacho de piel tostada.-Si de alguien no tienes que preocuparte es de mí. Desde que comprendí que Kahoko te quería a ti he sabido darme por vencido. Ahora que si la lastimas ten por seguro que no me importará romperte tus preciados dedos uno por uno.

-Ella, ¿me quiere?-Preguntó incrédulo, pasando por alto la amenaza.

-Sólo tú no te dabas cuenta.

Y ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

_Si fuera un tipo con el cual mi novia pasa la mayor parte del tiempo desde que yo no estoy aquí quisiera saber hasta el último detalle y luego iría a presentarme ante él._

Eso haría, iría y se presentaría ante él, como el novio de Hino Kahoko.

Empezó a caminar y detuvo su andar cuando cayó en cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle.

-Gracias, Tsuchiura.-Dijo sinceramente.

-No es nada, sólo recuerda, una lágrima y te despides de tus preciados dedos.

El joven violinista siguió su camino satisfecho por sus sentimientos recientemente encontrados. Ryoutaro se recargó en la pared y se quedó viendo al frente. Él ya había cumplido como amigo de Kaho, hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para procurar su felicidad, ahora todo lo demás dependía de Tsukimori.

No estaba mal quedarse a presenciar el espectáculo, después de todo, de alguna manera se lo debe.

Len conocía la escuela muy bien, especialmente las salas de ensayo. Pudo tomar varios atajos para llegar ahí en la mayor brevedad posible. Inhaló antes de entrar y lo que escuchó le caló los huesos.

Era perfecta. La interpretación de Kahoko era simplemente perfecta.

Luego del solo el fulano sempai se unió a la canción. Muy a su pesar reconoce que se escuchaba muy bien, pero no tan bien como ellos tocando Ave María.

La pieza culminó y para llamar la atención de ambos presentes aplaudió a la interpretación. Ambos voltearon a verlo asustado. Kahoko se ruborizó y el tipo ese lo miró extrañado.

-Disculpa, es una práctica privada.-Habló el hombre, de cerca se veía más alto que de lejos, quizá y hasta un poco más alto que Tsuchiura, de oscuro cabello negro y ojos azules.-Te ruego te retires…

-Tsukimori, Len Tsukimori.-Se presentó el muchacho serio y molesto.

-¡Oh Tsukimori Len-san!-El semblante del muchacho cambió cuando escuchó su nombre. No pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa con arrogancia.-Es un honor conocerte, me llamo Ken Asami.

-Has mejorado mucho, Kahoko.-Habló ignorando monumentalmente al muchacho.

Y le sonrió, sólo a ella, siempre a ella.

Kahoko se ruborizó, primero porque es la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y luego esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa sólo para ella.

-Gracias, Tsukimori-kun.-Contestó avergonzada.

Len no pudo evitar sentirse dichoso, ese era un rubor muy diferente al que mostraba delante del maestro. También pudo apreciar como el dichoso "Asami-san" fruncía el ceño molesto.

-Kaho…

¿Por qué la llamaba "Kaho"?

-Sigamos con la práctica.-Apremió el moreno como un intento de alejarla de él.

-¿Os molestaría si me uno?-Preguntó pretendiendo inocencia.-Llevo meses sin tocar contigo.-Habló refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

-Tsukimori-kun, ¿quieres tocar conmigo?-Preguntó la joven alucinada.

-Ya lo he dicho.-Apremió el muchacho tomando delicadamente su rostro para luego dirigirse a su maletín y sacar su violín. Se puso en posición y regresó a ver a Kahoko.-Sígueme.-No era una orden, era una invitación.

Y sin más preámbulo empezó a entonar aquella melodía que ambos conocer a la perfección, aquella que sólo puede ser plenamente apreciada cuando ambos tocaban juntos. Su propia versión mágica, irreal y sublime de Ave María.

Kahoko se unió casi inmediatamente al segundo estribillo de la pieza sintiéndose plena al hacerlo. Normalmente la música la pone de esa manera pero cuando tocaba junto a Tsukimori-kun era algo maravilloso.

El coro sonaba a la par que Len se sorprendía de la mejora de la muchacha. Eran sentimientos encontrados puesto que le molestaba que tal vez un cambio de esa magnitud pudo haber sido gracias al tipo frente a ellos; el mismo que parecía estar en otro mundo. Sin embargo, la mágica sincronización entre ambos era algo sólo de ellos donde nadie más tenía que ver.

El joven de dorador mirar regresó su vista a la pelirroja que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Él quería tocar a su lado para siempre. Aunque, antes no consideró las opciones que le planteó Tsuchiura. Ahora ya no habría inconvenientes puesto que él permanecería a su lado siempre. Cuando tocaran se irían juntos y el futuro no sería un problema puesto que ambos vivirían de la música. Los niños tampoco serían impedimentos puesto que los criarían juntos y estaba seguro que un hijo o hija de ambos casi nacería tocando algún instrumento, aunque este no fuera el violín.

Len no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, hace unas horas atrás jamás se le habían cruzado aquellas ideas por la mente y ahora ya hasta se imagina en una familia.

Era una suerte que los pensamientos sean privados, de otra manera todo aquel que lo conociese se burlaría hasta el cansancio de su nueva y repentina visión de la vida.

Una vida muy feliz por cierto.

La pieza culminó y el maestro presente no pudo sino aplaudir ante la magnificencia de tal interpretación.

-Sublime.-Reconoció a su pesar.-Sincronización perfecta.

Eso él ya lo sabía, aunque le gustaba que su rival lo reconociera.

-Has mejorado mucho Kaho.-Confesó el joven de cabellos oscuros tomando las manos de la muchacha y besando sus dedos con delicadeza.

Len le miró molesto otra osadía como esas no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto.

Con fuerza y delicadeza apartó a la muchacha del joven veinteañero pegándola a su cuerpo. Tomó su rostro delicadamente y sin pensarlo siquiera acerco sus labios a los de ella. Sintió su cálido aliento y la besó con ternura; ante la estupefacción del maestro y de la propia Kahoko.

La pelirroja estaba alucinada. ¿Eso estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Tsukimori-kun la estaba besando? ¿A ella?

Pero no pensó más en ello y se dejó llevar correspondiendo sutilmente al beso. Sintiendo a su vez como el joven de cabellos turquesas dejaba ir su tensión y se relajaba mientras empezaba a tomar el control del roce.

El joven se separó de la muchacha dejándola con el rostro del mismo color de su cabello. Sonrió complacido de ser él quien la dejó así. La tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su pecho en un íntimo abrazo.

-Con su permiso Asami-san, pero mi novia y yo tenemos planes.-Dijo mientras acomodaba los violines de ambos.-Además ahora que yo estoy aquí prescindiremos de sus servicios, me encargaré personalmente de las prácticas de Kahoko.

Sin decir más tomó la mano de la muchacha y la sacó de la presencia del joven que aún parecía impactado por el reciente anuncio.

Kahoko miraba su mano atrapada entre la gran mano de Tsukimori, siendo tomada por él se siente aún más pequeña de lo que de por si es.

Miraba la espalda del muchacho, todo había pasado muy rápido. La canción, el beso, luego dijo que ella era su novia. ¿Todo eso fue real?

-Tsukimori-kun…

El joven se detuvo y la regresó a ver con los ojos achicados y un leve pero notable rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Estás molesta?

¿Molesta? Eso era lo único que podía asegurar NO estaba. Por lo que negó rápidamente viendo como el joven suspiraba.

-¿Entonces está bien?-Preguntó el joven apartando la mirada-¿Quieres ser mi… novia?

La muchacha tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, observó al muchacho y parpadeo un par de veces.

"Te permito disturbar mi corazón"

Recordó sus palabras y sonrió.

Espontáneamente tomó del brazo al violinista y le regaló la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que yo te permití disturbar mi corazón también y desde ese entonces este te pertenece.

Tsukimori la miró con ternura, estaba feliz. Aprovechó la diferencia de estaturas entre ellos y besó la frente de la pelirroja.

No dejaría que nadie más disturbara su corazón. Puesto que el corazón de él le pertenecía a ella.

Y el de ella era sólo de él.

Hasta en eso, su sincronía era perfecta.

**FIN.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y bien?, ¿os gustó? Espero que sí, me encantó escribirlo, personalmente. Tal vez no me quedó tan bien como hubiera querido pero si quedé complacida con mi trabajo.**

**Escribir a Tsukimori en diferentes aspectos cotidianos de la vida es tan lindo. Tal vez si os gusta prepararía un próximo proyecto sobre Tsukimori en una faceta que pone a muchos hombres a sufrir: La paternidad.**

**Pero eso lo deciden ustedes con sus bellos RR. Recuerden dejarlos.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
